12 Moments
by akatrixie
Summary: What I felt should have been added to the Klaine scenes in Original song.  Obviously, spoilers for Original Song.  Pretty much a bunch of drabbles.  My first Klaine work, so I hope it's up to par.  Reviews would be positively amazing.


A/N-Hello there! You clicked on my story! Thanks! I'm not new to fanfiction, but this is my first Glee one. And because Klaine is that amazingly epic, I hope this meets your standards.

The idea from this came from when the piano so infamously cut off the second Klaine kiss. I was angry. And then as I re-watched the episode (I'm kind of creepy that way) I noticed a bunch of the Klaine scenes had stuff missing. These are drabbles that take place before and after every Klaine scene in Original Song. I put up a heading just in case you don't know where we are.

Thanks again for reading this. Reviews would be amazing...:)

* * *

**_(Before the start of the episode)_**

"Hey, Blaine, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" The freshman stands nervously in the middle of the hallway. Blaine remembers his rocky first encounters with Dalton and, smiling, makes his way over to Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas. What's up? And why are you so nervous?

He gives a tiny giggle. "Nervous? Why would I be nervous? I really shouldn't be nervous…"

Fortunately, being comforting comes very naturally to Blaine. "What are you nervous about? Whatever it is, I'm sure you shouldn't be worrying about it."

"I sincerely doubt that, Blaine."

"Just tell me what's up!"

"Well, uh, you know your friend Kurt?"

Blaine gives another amused smile. "Yeah, I do."

"I was wondering if he, um, could help me with something I was gonna wear."

Blaine's mind is already zooming ahead to Warbler practice, but he gives Lucas a small pat on the back. "I bet Kurt would be glad to help you. I'll talk to him."

Lucas's face lights up. "Thanks!"

"Anytime," says Blaine, chuckling. Freshman year. Gotta hate it.

_Damn it, it's practice._

Blaine ran through the hallways. For some reason, it reminds him of the day he first saw Kurt.

Just as Blaine reaches practice, sheet music in hand, he stops and grins.

The Warblers were ready for an impromptu run-through.

* * *

**_(Right after Klaine dialogue after Misery)_**

"I feel like we're…Blaine and the Pips."

Kurt turns slowly and walks away. It takes a little while for Blaine to get this through his head. Kurt was…jealous. The rather selfish, solo-loving part of Blaine thought that that was ridiculous. He wasn't the center of everything. Heck, he'd tried out for so many solos and never gotten them.

But the logical part of himself said that Kurt was right. Aside from Nick's solo a while ago, they had all gone to him.

So once again, Kurt helps save him. What would he do without that boy?

As much as Kurt didn't admit people at Dalton liked him, Blaine did. There were a bunch of the people who stuck out a bit who admired him. _Blaine_ admired him.

He really, really did.

Standing there with his odd and foreign revelation whirling in his mind, Blaine notices everybody has gone. He sighs and walks out.

* * *

**_(Before Blackbird, Warbler practice)_**

Keeping his mind off of Kurt was rather hard to do. Blaine tried many things. He tried to think about Regionals. He tried to think about the annoying itch on the back of his head (which wasn't very pleasant to think about either).

He even tried thinking about…_ties._

As Blaine argues the many merits of blue piping, his mind wanders back to Kurt. Damn it. Something was nagging at the back of his brain.

Blaine couldn't even begin to explain what was happening between his brain and Kurt. Maybe he should just let it happen. See what came out of all of this.

He rubs his temples.

As he sums up the argument, Blaine feels an overwhelming desire to just put his head down and sleep.

That desire was interrupted by a black-clad Kurt Hummel walking in, looking as if someone had dropped the world on his shoulders.

* * *

**_(After Blackbird)_**

"Thank you," says Kurt, sniffling. Blaine can see each individual teardrop rolling down his face, shining like starlight.

_Did I really just think that?_

_Yes. Yes I did._

Blaine was always corny, but never like this. That song had just blown his mind.

Kurt was suddenly so different. His eyes were bright and full of emotion and Blaine wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hold him close and smell his skin and kiss him.

Blaine suddenly gasped for air. He had been holding his breath. Kurt had made him forget to breathe. For once, Blaine was speechless.

"Erm…Blaine?"

Most of the Warblers were peering curiously at him. Wes and David had knowing, smug smiles on their faces.

"Uh…I'm all right, I think," he said shakily. "Can I go get some air?"

Many Warbler eyes followed him as he stumbled out. Blaine didn't notice.

_I've been looking for you all my life.

* * *

_

_**(Warbler practice, before Blaine announces duet)**  
_

Yet another practice, yet another set of arguments.

And they were all about him. Blaine had never really noticed it, but the Warblers had spent most of their time arguing over just how perfect Blaine was going to be.

Blaine took the opportunity to study Kurt, and cursed himself for not realizing before how gorgeous he was. His hands clenched and unclenched, wishing they had another hand to wrap around.

Preferably-no, definitely-Kurt's.

Kurt looked exasperated, staring at the table with a look that seemed to barely hold in his frustration. It did not help the situation that Blaine thought it was incredibly cute.

_Damn it, Blaine! It's not like he likes you._

_Oh, wait._

_Remember what happened after the whole Valentine 's Day fiasco?_

_He does._

And that's when Blaine's master plan forms. A duet. With Kurt. His mind is already running through the possibilities.

The gavel bangs, silencing a round of debate.

* * *

**_(After Blaine announces the duet)_**

"Congratulations, Kurt."

The surprise is apparent on Kurt's face. The Warblers clap, and a few pat him on the back.

His face turns to Blaine, and it's all Blaine can do to not pour his heart out to Kurt right there. But he settles for giving a giant grin and applauding.

Most of the people slowly file out of the room, ushering Kurt like he's some kind of superstar.

A few remain. David gives a knowing smile to Blaine.

"Finally, you've gotten around to it, Blaine. I was wondering when it would happen."

"Hm? When what would happen?"

"Oh, don't give me that." David keeps that smirk on his face.

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about." Blaine picks up his stuff, and pointedly ignores Wes, David, and Thad.

"Good luck with Kurt!" their voices ring out together. Blaine doesn't hear. He's too busy humming and smiling at all of the kids in the hallway he knows, and quite a few he doesn't.

* * *

**_(Before the Kliss scene_)**

_No pressure, Blaine._

His stomach is filled with those clichéd butterflies. His heart is beating much too fast to be healthy.

_You're only about to ask a guy out. It's not the big a deal._

_You can do this. Don't think about your last romance-induced fiasco._

Hopefully "Candles" is a good enough song. Blaine has adored that song ever since he first heard it.

He stands just outside the room, bouncing on the balls of his feet. For a moment Blaine's optimism leaves him. So many things could go wrong.

And so many things could go right.

Blaine peeks his head to look in at Kurt, who is…decorating something? What is going on?

He can't focus on that for long, however. Caught in a daydream, Blaine just stands and stares. And imagines.

_You can do this._

_Courage._

With a tiny bounce in his step, he steps into the room and greets Kurt.

_Too late to turn back now.

* * *

**(After the Kliss scene)**_

Curse his adorableness. Blaine was going to hold off, to not rush things. He didn't do romance well. But then Kurt had said his perfect _I thought we were_,and Blaine's attempt to not become totally immersed the perfectness that is Kurt had been thrown out the window.

Had Kurt taken kissing lessons? He had briefly mentioned that one thing with Brittany, and of course there was Karofsky, but Blaine had had the feeling Kurt was going to be timid.

He certainly didn't expect the guy to be working his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine has barely any moments to collect coherent thought. When he does it sounds rather like:

_Oh my god I am kissing Kurt holy crap holy crap what should I do I don't know what to do_

But Kurt didn't mind. They helped each other through the awkward moments that almost certainly come with early kisses.

When Blaine read about kisses, they always tasted like something. He couldn't quite figure out what Kurt tasted like.

So when they pulled apart for a moment, foreheads touching, Blaine mentions this.

"Well, Blaine, I'm honestly shocked." Kurt was up to something, he could tell, but he didn't know what.

"Why are you shocked?"

"I thought a smart boy like you could figure this out," Kurt whispered, lips oh so tantalizingly close.

"Huh? What?" (Blaine's brain is now mush.)

"There are only taste buds on your tongue, silly."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this." He felt almost faint. "And I am happy to oblige." Blaine felt the shudder running down Kurt's body, and moved in again.

* * *

**_(Backstage, before Regionals)_**

Regionals.

Blaine could feel that amazing rush of pure competition adrenaline in the pit of his stomach. They were gonna _kill _this. He could feel it.

A bunch of kids come up to him to wish him good luck, and he gives the same sentiment.

He runs through the stretches and warm-ups almost mindlessly; he has been doing them for years.

Okay, maybe there's a bit of nervousness in there. The duet has to be perfect. And Kurt will be perfect. He will just have to live up to that.

Speaking of Kurt, where was Kurt?

He's standing close to the curtain, hands clenched; looking scared out of his mind.

Even though he has gotten used to losing his focus on everything because of Kurt, he stares as if it's the first time. He wonders if the new feeling will ever go away.

But no, Kurt really is looking upset.

Blaine had better go comfort him.

* * *

**_(After the Warblers' Regionals performance)_**

The elation penetrates the circle of Warblers and seems to fill the whole room. They did it, they were great.

No. They were fantastic.

He is high-fived, patted on the back, and body-slammed more times than he can count. All the time, Kurt is gripping his hand as if the fate of the world depends on it.

When at last the group moves offstage, they scream. Because really, it was perfect.

In his jubilation, Blaine grabs Kurt around the waist and pulls him close.

"I told you it would be amazing. Did I not?"

"No, you did," Kurt mumbles, blushing. "Blaine, we're with a bunch of people right now."

"I don't care." With that, his lips smush Kurt's, causing Kurt to stop everything and turn off unnecessary brain activity, just focus on kissing.

* * *

**_(Before Pavarotti's funeral)_**

The Warblers have all gone quiet, but of course the couple doesn't notice.

"No," Kurt says softly. "I don't suppose I care either."

The burial is a solemn one. Nobody attends but Kurt and Blaine. The day shows an astonishing lack of pathetic fallacy, with a bright blue puffy-cloud sky.

Kurt holds the casket with the greatest care, his delicate hands cradling the box.

"Are you ready?" Blaine says softly.

Kurt gives a tentative nod.

"Erm, should we say something?"

"No. I've tried to find a song to sing. But there aren't any." The tears have almost come to Kurt's face.

"Don't worry. I think Pavarotti knows, wherever he is, what you are trying to say."

Kurt gives him a grateful look, and gently places Pavarotti's casket in the pre-dug hole.

Blaine offers the shovel to Kurt, but he doesn't take it. "We throw some in ourselves first."

Blaine hasn't been to many funerals, so he doesn't argue. Kurt bends down, picks up a handful of dirt, and gently scatters it over the bejeweled casket.

* * *

**_(After Pavarotti's funeral_)**

Blaine marvels, as he has for a while, over the softness of Kurt's hand. It's been like that for a while now.

He feels a familiar urge to push Kurt up against a tree and feel how well their bodies folded together and somehow the whole world would be undeniably perfect.

With the shred of respect for Kurt's sadness over Pavarotti, he refrains.

They walk around the campus for a while. Lots of guys say hi, and a few complimented them on their performance at Regionals. Kurt keeps his mouth closed and his disappointed looks to himself. But Blaine saw.

After their fourth encounter with a well wisher, Blaine pulls Kurt aside.

"Don't be sad, love." _I just called him love._ "I told you, we have each other." Blaine gives a slight brush of his lips against Kurt's jaw, and Kurt's hands come up to cradle his face.

"Uh huh," Kurt mumbles in his adorable, drowsy way. Their kiss is sweet and gentle and comforting, and when Blaine pulls away he can tell Kurt is really feeling better.

A mumbled _oh shit_ comes from the bushes behind Kurt. They both turn to see Lucas there, stammering and blushing.

"I'll just-I'll just leave now, kay?"

"No, wait come back." Blaine grins. "Kurt, this is Lucas. He would like you fashion advice."

"Well, that's something I'll never dislike hearing. Come on, Blaine! We'll go help him together."

Kurt's hand is pulling Blaine along as he starts a friendly chatter with Lucas. Something about cuts for jackets.

Blaine has no idea what he is talking about, but he is deliriously happy.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
